


Kisses

by emmanjay



Series: Hannigram OTP Challenge Prompts, Drabbles, & Random Musings [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post Fall, Post S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmanjay/pseuds/emmanjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Descriptions of how Will and Hannibal kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

_**Their kisses were sweet**_. In the mornings that they had time to spare, Will would sleepily roll his way into Hannibal’s arms and Hannibal would place butterfly kisses upon Will’s luscious lips. Either of them not caring about morning breath or eye crusts or messy hair, both just basking in the soft presence of each other.

_**Their kisses were rushed**_. In the fast-paced mornings when they were running late, they’d jump out of bed, shower quickly together, and dress even quicker. Hurried hands would pour to-go cups of coffee and sloppily spread cream cheese on plain bagels. Their mouths wouldn’t even touch, sometimes a quick peck on a cheek would be all they had time for. It would be the beginning of a long day - a type of day where they came home exhausted, eyelids begging for sleep.

**_Their kisses were slow_**. In the midst of their passionate heat, bodies pressed together so close with thrusting hips and soothing touches…their eyes, dark with lust, would find each other and their mouths would be drawn nearer and nearer, taking the time to taste one another. Rosy pink mixing with blushing red in a color palette of ecstasy.

_**Their kisses were bitter**_. After dreadful arguments that lead to furious lovemaking, they would fiercely attack each other’s mouths, relentlessly sucking and biting, occasionally drawing blood and tasting the salty metallic fluid seeping from their wounds. Harsh profanities would pour from their mouths as they gripped each other tight in their throes of enraged passion.

_**Their kisses were accepting**_. During a kill, when their minds would reach a tranquil state and their bodies would be dripping with a victim’s blood, they’d kiss under the supervision of a million stars peering down on them in the night. The love between them soaking into each other’s skin like a palpable fog, seeing each other as the beautiful monsters they are.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
